This invention relates to trunks-type disposable pants.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-63072A describes trunks-type disposable pants made by a process comprising steps of placing separately formed with front and rear bodies, bonding these front and rear bodies along bond lines extending on crotch regions of these bodies so as to describe curves being convex upward and attaching a longitudinally larger liquid-absorbent panel to the inner surface of the crotch region. Excretion is absorbed by the liquid-absorbent panel attached to the crotch region.
In the pants disclosed in the Gazette, the longitudinally larger liquid-absorbent panel has a desired width dimension and attached to the crotch region so as to extend in horizontal direction. Transversely opposite side edges of the panel are compressed between thighs of a wearer and these side edges may give the wearer a feeling of incompatibility as the pants are put on the wearer's body. In addition, these side edges have no barriers to prevent excretion spread over the upper surface of the panel from leaking through gap defined between both sides of the crotch region and the wearer's thighs.